1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flexible micro disks for data storage. More specifically, it concerns a media/hub assembly to enhance double sided, high density operations of a 3 1/2" micro disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the current standard media/hub assembly, a hub has a hollow cylindrical portion closed at one end by a coupling plate and having a flange projecting radially outward from the opposite end. A media ring has a central opening through which the cylindrical portion of the hub fits. The media ring is bonded by an adhesive to the radial flange of the hub. This assembly has performed inadequately for double sided, high density, data storage applications. One problem is stiffness of the media at the inner recording tracks. Such stiffness effects head loading that results in read/write performance inconsistencies. It also impacts drive torque requirements due to increased friction. Another problem is angular displacement between the hub and media due to creepage of the adhesive. These problems are ampliried by inconsistencies and wide tolerances of the head-to-spindle dimension in the 3 1/2" micro disk drive systems that are available.